


Melodic Laughter Over The Chaotic Red

by miy_yuu



Category: Dasu, Stellar Paradigm
Genre: ;), August is a bitch to the reader, August is a power bottom, But of course doesn't show it in front of Hira, But that's nothing compared to rape, Calorie r e a l l y loves his boyfriend, Characters having mental breakdowns, Cihy is a salty bitch for most of the fic, Eggs being soft, Egue being an egg, Everyone is evil in someway except for Cal and Hira, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Hira being a cinnamon roll, M/M, Me fangirling over everyone's thighs, Mentions of Sexual Harassment, No one likes Dea besides Shio and Hira, Other, Reader Insert, Serious though. Eggs lowkey thicc, Shio being a carnal sadist, Shio is a yandere, Shio is kinda horny, Torture, btw this my interpretation of the series. feel free to tell me i'm wrong :)))), k i n d a, there's rape :v
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miy_yuu/pseuds/miy_yuu
Summary: He tried to change their ways, but they remained corrupt. He sustained even more damage since his attempts. They took away his last pieces of dignity and ate away his sanity.He wouldn't forgive them for the scars they've created, or the for the trauma they gave.Now, he's going to watch them suffer. Terrible people deserve terrible things done to them, after all.
Relationships: Calorie/August, Dea/Noah, Reader/Egue, Reader/Hira, Reader/Shio





	Melodic Laughter Over The Chaotic Red

This work is under construction. Therefore, you cannot read it now. Stellar Paradigm is a growing series- it isn't completed so major editing may happen from time to time. This is my interpretation of the series; if you disagree, please let me know yours in the comments below. Thank you for taking the time to read this.  
ありがとう。

-author.


End file.
